Das verhängnisvolle Überraschungsei
by black-eyed-april
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde probieren eine neue Spezialität der Weasley-Zwillinge. [COMPLETE]
1. Überraschungsei

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Ähmm...Ich zwinge niemanden diese Story zu lesen. Denn, auch wenn man das im ersten Kapitel noch nicht merkt, wird sie wahrscheinlich sehr, sehr durchgeknallt. Außer ich ändere meine Idee von dem was noch alles passiert noch. Muss ich mal überlegen. Vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar Vorschläge! Auf jeden Fall wird es nicht sehr ernsthaft...

Dann viel Spass! (und reviewen!!!)

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in einem der hinteren Abteile des Hogwarts-Express'. Sie aßen sich gerade durch einen Sack, den sie von Fred und George beim Abschied am Bahnhof geschenkt bekommen hatten und er mit "Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze" beschriftet war. Harry war gerade dabei ein Stück Schluckauf-Schokolade zu verzehren, die nicht nur sehr gut schmeckte, sondern leider auch Schluckauf verursachte, als Ron sagte:

"Hey, lasst uns mal diese "Überraschungseier" probieren. Da steht drauf, dass in jedem Ei "Spiel, Spaß und Spannung" drin sei. Was soll das denn heißen???!"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine und nahm eines der kleine Eier in ihre Hand und betrachtete es. Die Eier waren so groß wie ein normales Hühnerei und in grünes Glanzpapier eingepackt. Hermine hob es an ihr Ohr und schüttelte es.

"Da ist was drin."

"Na dann." Ron machte die Verpackung auf und hielt das Ei, sowie einen kleinen Zettel, der auch dabei war, hoch. Das Ei war aus zwei Schokoladenhälften, die aneinander gedrückt waren. 

"Was steht auf dem Zettel?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Ron lies ihn durch und reichte ihn dann Harry und Hermine, die sich gemeinsam darüber beugten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An die Feinschmecker, die unsere neueste Spezialität kosten:

Diese Schokoladeneier sind keine gewöhnlichen Eier. Im Gegenteil, nach dem Verzehr einer unserer kleinen Erfindungen werdet Ihr das Irrsinnigste des Irrsinnigsten erleben... Ihr werdet für einige Zeit an einem Ort, an den in ihr im Traum nicht denken würdet, ein Erlebnis haben, dass so unglaublich und überraschend wird, wie Ihr nie erahnen könntet. Absolute Grusel-, Schock-, Überraschungs- und Spaßgarantie! 

Wenn Ihr zu mehren reisen wollt, so teilt Euch einfach das Schokoladenei.

Doch Vorsicht:

Dies ist nichts für Angsthasen, Leute mit Alkoholproblemen und natürlich Malfoys(die eigentlich auch unter die Kategorie "Angsthasen" fallen)

Zudem werden der Ort, sowie die vorkommenden Personen, aus Eurem Verstand als Modell genommen. Können also auch Tote oder nicht Erwünschte Personen dabei sein. Gefährlich ist das Ganze nicht, dafür aber sehr realistisch. 

Bei Beschwerden bitte eine Email an weasleyzwillinge@bittenichtmehrschreibendawiederholung 

Viel Spaß wünschen Euch 

Fred und George Weasley

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Klingt doch gut!" meinte Ron und zerbrach das Ei in drei Stücke.

"Also ich weiß nicht..." sagte Hermine zweifelnd und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

"Ach, da steht doch, dass nichts Gefährliches passieren kann. Außerdem haben wir noch fünf Stunden Fahrt vor uns. Da wäre ein Bißchen Abwechslung schon ganz gut."

Harry nahm das Stück Schokoladenei, dass Ron ihm reichte, an. Hermine nahm sich ebenfalls ihres, auch wenn sie leicht beunruhigt aussah.

"Okay. Ich zähle bis drei, dann nehmen wir es gleichzeitig in dem Mund und essen es." Sagte Harry. Ron und Hermine nickten. "Eins...Zwei...Drei!"

In dem Moment als Harry sein Stück in den Mund nahm und anfing zu kauen, begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen und er hörte, wie Hermine laut schrie. Dann schlug er hart auf den Boden auf. 


	2. Gryffindor's Grotte

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Absolutes Warning: Diese Story ist total durchgeknallt!!! Und dämlich. Lol

Ich sollte mich mal untersuchen lassen. Aber trotzdem bitte lesen. Bitte, bitte! 

Danke an Kira und Alagar! 

@Alagar: "Das ist nichts für Malfoys", habe ich nur geschrieben, weil die Weasleys ja die Malfoys bekanntlich nicht so gerne mögen, und Fred und George hatten ja auch schon eine Prügelei mit Malfoy. Die wollen ihr Zeug nicht an Malfoys verkaufen. 

Harry rappelte sich mühselig hoch und half dann Hermine aufzustehen. 

"Wo sind wir denn hier?" fragte Ron. Harry blickte umher. Sie befanden sich in einem sehr großen Raum, dessen Fußboden, Wände und Decke alle weiß gekachelt waren. Im Boden waren mehrere verschieden große Becken eingelassen, die wiederum mit Wasser gefüllt waren. Überall waren Beschriftungen wie "Nichtschwimmerbecken", "Schwimmerbecken", "Nicht Rauchen", "Bademeister", "Nicht vom Beckenrand springen", "Wasserdichte Schließfächer für Zauberstäbe etc." und "Nacktbaden untersagt". Und an einer Wand war eine große Scheibe montiert, durch die man draußen eine riesige Rasenfläche mit weiteren Becken erkennen konnte. Zudem hörte (und sah) Harry sehr viele Menschen und Geplätscher, ein Geräusch, dass er aus seiner Kindheit kannte. 

"Ich..." begann Hermine. "...ich glaube wir sind in einem_...Schwimmbad..._"

"Was für ´n Ding?" fragte Ron.

"Scheint so...aber wieso ein Schwimmbad! Fred und George haben doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!" meinte Harry. 

"Ahhh....Hilfe! Was ist das denn?" rief Ron und Harry und Hermine fuhren herum. Ron starrte voller Entsetzen an sich herunter. Er hatte nichts außer einer roten Badehose an. Harry und Hermine blickten hastig ebenfalls an sich herunter. Harry konnte ebenfalls eine Badehose erblicken, während Hermine einen blauen Badeanzug trug. 

"Oh là là" sagte Hermine cool und grinste. Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen, während Ron nur weiter entsetzt war. In der Zaubererwelt ist schwimmen nicht so bekannt. Also mussten Hermine und Harry Ron erst mal den Nutzen eines Schwimmbades erklären. Er konnte allerdings auch nach der Erklärung nicht wirklich verstehen, warum man schwimmen sollte, wenn es doch genauso gut Boote oder Besen gab. Er konnte nämlich nicht schwimmen. Als sie dann gerade fertig mit der Erklärung waren, spürte Hermine einen Tipp auf die Schulter. Hinter ihnen stand niemand anderes als Professor McGonagall. 

"Hallo Hermine, hallo Harry, hallo Ron! Toll, dass ihr auch da seid. Willkommen in "Gryffindor's Grotte", dem ultimativen Wassererlebnis! Ich bin eure Bademeisterin, die auf euch aufpassen und euch retten wird, wenn was nicht so klappt, wie's klappen sollte. Also keine Angst! Ich bin ja da! Dann tschüssi!!!" Und schon rauschte sie, im feschen weißen Bademeisteroutfit, von dannen. Die drei schauten ihr perplex nach. 

"Soviel zum Irrsinnigsten des Irrsinnigsten..." murmelte Hermine. 

"Was ist? Wollen wir mal ins Wasser gehen?" fragte Harry. Die anderen beiden stimmten zu und sie machten sich zu einem der Becken auf. Das gesamte Hallenschwimmbad war voller Schüler aus Hogwarts und einige andere Leuten, die, wie sich schnell herausstellte, entweder Harry, Ron oder Hermine von außerhalb der Schule kannten. Es war auch dumm, jemanden darüber zu befragen, warum alle hier im Schwimmbad seien und warum auch die meisten Schüler ohne Muggeleltern schwimmen konnten. Es gab immer nur die Antwort, dass sie hier im Schwimmbad seien. Sehr aufschlussreich. Schließlich entschlossen sie sich für eines der Becken und Harry sprang sofort ins Wasser. Ron blieb zögernd am Rand stehen, doch Hermine verschwand kurz und kam dann mit Professor McGonagall wieder, die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Ron zielte und sagte:

"Possum Natare!"

Und dann ließ sich Ron, wenn auch zögernd, ins Wasser gleiten. Im Becken trafen sie auf viele ihrer Freunde, wie Dean, Seamus, Colin, Ginny und noch eine Menge andere. 

"Wollen wir springen?" fragte Ron, der schnell an Mut gewonnen hatte, und vor niemandem zugeben würde, dass er bis gerade noch nicht schwimmen konnte, und zeigte auf ein 3-Meter-Brett.

"Okay", sagte Harry. Hermine entschied sich dagegen und meinte, dass sie doch lieber eine kleine Pause auf den Liegestühlen einlegen würde. Ron murmelte, scherzhaft, etwas von "Angsthäsin", aber Hermine zischte nur ein "Jungs".

Also trennten sich die drei und Hermine machte sich alleine auf die Suche nach einem freien Liegestuhl. In diesem Moment erblickte sie das Schrecklichste, Grauenhafteste und Scheußlichste, das sie je gesehen hatte. Es war mit Abstand das Entsetzlichste, was sie je überhaupt erfahren hatte. Ja, sogar ihre Augen fingen an zu tränen. Es war so schlimm. Wo waren ihre Freunde, um sie in einem solch schrecklichen Augenblick zu unterstützen? Dieses Bild würde für immer in ihren Erinnerungen haften bleiben. Ihr Stück Überraschungsei kam ihr wieder hoch, so ein Ekelgefühl hatte sie. Sie glaubte, sie müsste kotzen. 

Vor ihr stand Mad-Eye Moody in einer sehr, sehr winzig kleinen pinkfarbenen Badehose.

"Hi, Hermine. Na, was geht?" Mad-Eye's magisches Auge drehte sich um und blickte sie an. 

A/N: Mal eine Frage: Kann Mad-Eye eigentlich mit seinem magischem Auge durch Badeanzüge gucken?! *schock* 

Ich hoffe, dass niemand es mir übel nimmt, dass ich so gemein zu Mad-Eye bin. *sorry* 

**__**

Review!!! 


	3. Gespräche in Zehn Meter Höhe

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Und es wird immer schlimmer und schlimmer....*g* Ich meine meine "Verrücktheit". "meine meine", darf man das überhaupt schreiben?! Hat jemand einen Vorschlag? 

Während Hermine einen eher unangenehmen Moment durchlebte, standen Harry und Ron in der Schlange vor dem 3-Meter-Brett. Ron war inzwischen doch etwas blaß um die Nase. 

"Wir können es auch bleiben lassen", meinte Harry, der zwar keine Angst hatte, aber merkte, dass Ron nicht wirklich springen wollte. "Ich meine...es ist nicht so, dass ich Angst habe oder so...aber..."

"Ja. Es ist nicht sooo wichtig." Stimmte Ron zu. "Wir...wir müssen uns ja nichts beweisen...oder so..."

"Genau, außerdem ist die Schlange noch total lang. Das kann noch ein paar Minuten dauern, bis wir drankommen..." sagte Harry.

In diesem Moment drehte sich der blonde Junge, der vor ihm und Ron stand, um und grinste breit. 

"Hey, ich und die beiden können ruhig noch warten. Ihr könnt gerne vor uns springen gehen." Und schon machten Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle Platz, dass Harry und Ron vor sie gehen könnten. Harry zögerte. Er hatte kein großes Problem mit den drei Metern, doch Ron hatte eindeutig Höhenangst.

"Was los, _Potter_? Angst? Der große Harry Potter hat, nach all seinen Heldentaten, Angst vor einem Sprung vom 3-Meter-Brett?!"

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Drei Meter sind nun wirklich nichts. Klar springe ich." Und schon begann Harry die Leiter hinaufzuklettern. Doch Malfoy ließ nicht locker.

"Und was ist mit deinem Freund? Los, Wiesel, zeig uns was du kannst!"

"Natürlich spring ich auch!" sagte Ron mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme und kletterte hinter Harry her. Harry drehte sich um, um ihm zu sagen, dass er es schon schaffen würde, da sah er Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hinter Ron her klettern. Er wunderte sich, stieg aber weiter hinauf. Als sie alle bei den drei Metern angekommen waren, machte Malfoy Anstalten weiter zu klettern und rief:

",Drei Meter sind nun wirklich nichts´, dass hast du doch gesagt, Potter, oder? Auf zu den zehn Metern!"

Crabbe und Goyle lachten. Ron sagte nichts. Harry flüsterte Ron zu: "Ich geh mit Malfoy. Aber du spring ruhig hier runter. Ich wette mit dir, dass Crabbe und Goyle auch nicht vom Zehner springen." Ron nickte stumm. "Viel Glück."

Harry kletterte weiter nach oben, während Ron stehen blieb. Dann drehte sich Ron zu Crabbe und Goyle um. Die beiden standen dämlich grinsend da. 

"Okay", sagte Ron. "Wir sollten dann mal springen." Crabbe und Goyle standen immer noch dämlich grinsend da. Ron betete, dass das nicht ansteckend war. Doch dann begann sich Goyle Crabbe zuzuwenden. Mit dem Ausdruck größter Anstrengung sagte er: "Der da", er hob einen seiner Gorillaarme und deutete auf Ron, "sieht aus wie ein Radieschen." 

Ron klappte der Mund auf. Goyle konnte _sprechen_! 

Crabbe gab Grunzgeräusche von sich. "Nee, der sieht aus wie Ketchup." sagte er. 

Ron dachte an ein achtes Weltwunder. Crabbe konnte ebenfalls _sprechen_! 

"Faaalsch", sagte Goyle. "Der sieht aus wie ein Radieschen!"

Crabbe dachte nach. 

"Nee, guck die Haare! Wie Ketchup!"

"Wie ´n Radieschen!!!"

"Ketchup!"

"Radieschen", brüllte Goyle und versprühte einen Spuckeregen auf Ron. Laut schreiend und mit den Armen gefährlich wedelnd stürzte sich Crabbe auf Goyle. Und schon prügelten die beiden aufeinander ein. Ron versuchte ihnen auszuweichen, so gut das auf einem 3-Meter-Brett eben ging. Aber er hatte Glück. Die beiden rutschten auf dem nassen Brett aus und...und stürzten drei Meter tief ins Wasser. **Platsch!**

Sieben Meter weiter oben über Ron standen sich derweil Harry und Malfoy gegenüber und taxierten sich mit ihren Blicken. 

"Und _Potter_? Schon mal von so weit oben gesprungen?"

"Nein. Ich war bisher eher selten in Schwimmbädern. Da, wo ich herkomme, neigte man dazu, mich nicht mitzunehmen." 

"Och. Wie traurig."

"Wer springt zuerst?" fragte Harry. 

"Du? Dann kannst du all deinen Freunden mal wieder zeigen, dass du der große Alleskönner bist. Zum Beispiel deiner kleinen Freundin."

"Von wem sprichst du? Von Cho? Von der will ich nichts mehr."

"Cho Chang? Mit der hattest du was? Wie erbärmlich. Nein, ich spreche von deiner kleinen Schlammblüterin Granger."

"Hermine ist nicht meine Freundin. Jedenfalls nicht so wie du das meinst." sagte Harry und ballte die Fäuste.

"Ha, ha. Das Wiesel ist auch hinter ihr her. Und du verlierst gegen ihn?"

"Ich will **nichts** von Hermine!"

"Ach ja?"

"Leck mich."

Malfoy grinste höhnisch. 

"Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?!"

"Ach, eine Menge. Du könntest zum Beispiel mal einen schrecklichen, langsamen Tod erleiden. Oder aufhören, den dunklen Lord oder meinen Vater zu belästigen, wie eine lästige Schmeißfliege."

"Wenigstens steh ich auf der richtigen Seite! Dein Vater ist ein Todesser!" rief Harry.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." Malfoy war weiß im Gesicht geworden. Er sah unheimlich wütend aus. Harry war verunsichert. _Warum war nur alles so kompliziert?_ Er sah Malfoy direkt in die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. ‚_Gut und Böse_´ dachte Harry. Dann rief Malfoy vollkommen unvermittelt:

"Los! Spring!" 

Die beiden rannte zum Ende des Brettes und sprangen gleichzeitig ab. Ihre Körper glitzerten im Licht, bevor Harry und Malfoy nebeneinander ins Wasser glitten.

A/N: Hmmm, das war jetzt nicht nur Humor und Slash und so. Ist mir einfach so aus den Fingern gerutscht. Lol

Und wo sind meine **Reviews**???!!!!

Mal im Ernst, Leute, es macht sonst keinen Spaß weiter zuschreiben 


	4. Albtraum im Duschraum

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Boah, ich kann mich ja gar nicht mehr zügeln! *irrekicher*

Nach der Begegnung mit Mad-Eye hatte Hermine sich nach einem freien Liegestuhl umgesehen, war aber nicht fündig geworden. Während sie unschlüssig auf den nassen Fliesen stand und überlegte, ob sie Harry und Ron suchen gehen sollte, hörte sie auf einmal jemanden ihren Namen rufen. 

"Hermine! Hier drüben!" 

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Luna, die auf einem Liegestuhl lag und ihr deutete herüber zukommen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, war Luna leicht "alternativ" gekleidet. Sie trug etwas, dass Hermine als einen gelb- grün karierten Pyjama ausmachte. Dazu, farblich passend, eine goldene Badekappe. 

"Hi, Luna." Sagte Hermine und ließ sich neben Luna auf den Liegestuhl sinken. Luna hielt eine Zeitschrift in der Hand, die verdächtig nach dem Klitterer aussah. 

"Wo sind Harry und Ron?" Luna sah Hermine neugierig an.

"Die wollten zum Sprungbecken. Kommen bestimmt bald her. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher, ob die beiden wirklich gesprungen sind..."

"Worunter denn?" fragte Luna. Hermine war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie dass nun schon wieder gemeint war.

"Na ja, vom Sprungturm. Worunter auch sonst?"

"Das sollten sie lieber bleiben lassen. Hier steht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man, wenn man vom Sprungturm in Gryffindor's Grotte springt, nach Smallville kommt, bei 67 % liegt." Luna wies auf Seite 46 des Klitterers. 

"Okay..." Hermine hielt den Klitterer weder für eine renommierte Zeitschrift, noch hatte sie die geringste Ahnung, wo Smallville war. 

"Wir haben dich übrigens vorhin schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Wir wussten bloß nicht, ob wir dir einen Platz anbieten sollten. Aber ich hab ihn dann überredet." Luna lächelte seltsam vor sich hin. Hermine guckte verdutzt.

"Wer? Wir?" Sie blickte sich um. Auf Lunas rechten Seite war Wand. Und auf der linken Seite war...

"Hallo, Miss Granger." 

...Snape!!!

"Ähm...Hallo." 

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sie in einem Schwimmbad antrifft, Miss Granger. Sie neigen doch dazu denn ganzen Tag auswendig zu lernen, was ihre Lehrer gesagt haben." Snape grinste leicht gehässig. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Hermine wandte sich verlegen dem Treiben im Schwimmbecken vor ihr zu. _Warum wurde sie nur so nervös, wenn Snape mit ihr sprach? Dazu gab es doch überhaupt gar keinen Grund!_ Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Er trug nur eine schwarze Badehose(was heißt hier nur, wir sind ja auch im Schwimmbad!) und machte eigentlich eine ganz gute Figur. Überhaupt sein Körperbau...Wegen dem langen, schwarzen Umhang, den er normalerweise immer trug, konnte man nie erkennen, welche Statur er hatte. Aber so...In diesem Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. 

Ertappt drehte Hermine sich um und starrte Luna an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. _Was war nur los mit ihr? Hallo, das war doch Snape! _Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten blickte sie wieder zu ihm und dachte nur, _Hilfe!_ Er musterte sie! Ihren blauen Badeanzug! _Kreisch!!!_ Dann klingelte seine Hose. 

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Snape starrte sie an. Er griff abwesend in die Tasche seiner Badehose und zog ein Ding heraus(nein, nicht das, was ihr denkt!!!), dass aussah wie einer dieser Piepser, die Ärzte mit sich herum tragen. Snape warf einen Blick darauf und hüpfte mit einem elegantem Sprung von der Liege.

"Der Orden ruft mich! Ich eile sofort dorthin, wo ich gebraucht werde!" Und er rannte los. Hermine starrte ihm nach. Sie sah, wie Harry und Ron auf sie und Luna zukamen. 

"Hi, Hermine, hi Luna." Die beiden ließen sich auf den Liegestuhl fallen, auf dem gerade noch Professor Snape gelegen war.

"Hallo", hauchte Luna. 

"Was wollte Snape von dir?" fragte Ron neugierig.

"Nichts. Er musste irgendwie weg. Was wegen dem Orden. Und wie war das Springen?"

"Ach, ich bin gar nicht springen gegangen." murmelte Ron. "Aber Harry ist vom Zehner gesprungen!"

"Echt?" "Ja, Hand in Hand mit Malfoy!" "Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wir sind nur gleichzeitig abgesprungen!" "Ja, ja...Schon gut, Harry." 

Harry schwieg beleidigt. 

"Wollen wir nicht einfach weiter das Schwimmbad erkunden?" schlug Hermine vor. Ron stimmte ihr zu, aber Harry meinte nur:

"Ich geh mich erst mal abduschen. Das Sprungbeckenwasser war leicht salzig, da Cho für es zuständig war und ihre Tränen die ganze Zeit über ins Wasser getropft sind." 

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen. Als er den Herrenduschraum gefunden hatte, war dieser ganz leer. Harry drehte seine Dusche voll auf und stellte sie auf ganz heiß. Nach dem ganzen Chlor und Salz tat es richtig gut, sich das ganze Zeug wieder abzuwaschen. Auf einem kleinen Regal neben Harry waren auch eine Menge verschiedener Fläschchen gelagert. Die Harry auch ausgiebig benutzte um sich einzuseifen.

Der leere Raum um ihn herum wurde immer wärmer und füllte sich mit weißem Dampf, so dass Harry bald kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Und während er da so stand und duschte, glaubte er ein Geräusch zu hören. Harry sah sich um. Er konnte jedoch vor Dampf einfach nichts mehr erkennen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte sich wieder um. Doch dann hörte er es wieder. Ein undefinierbares Geräusch, dass diesmal näher klang. 

"Hallo?" Seine Stimme hallte ungewöhnlich laut in dem großen Raum. Er wartete ab, ob eine Antwort kam. Doch es passierte nichts. Also wandte er sich wieder dem Einshampoonieren seiner Haare zu. Aber schon kurz darauf hörte er wieder etwas. Diesmal ziemlich in der Nähe. Es hörte sich an wie das Tapsen kleiner Füße auf den Fließen... Harry versuchte, seine Dusche abzustellen, damit er besser zu hören war, wenn er ,Hallo' rief. Doch es ging nicht! Egal, wie lange er drehte, es gelang ihm nicht, die Dusche abzustellen.

"Hallo? Ist da wer?" Keine Antwort. Doch das Tapsen war immer noch da und kam mit großer Geschwindigkeit näher.

"Hallo?" Harry drehte hektisch an dem Regler der Dusche. _Da ist nichts! Was soll da schon sein? Das bilde ich mir nur ein! _Zu seiner Beruhigung fing er an "God is a DJ" zu summen. Doch jetzt war das Tapsen ganz nah!

Er spähte in die Richtung, aus der er das Tapsen vermutete, und versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu erkennen. Doch alles war voller Dampf!

Da patschte ihm etwas auf den nackten Popo. Harry schrie los.

"Harry Potter, Sir! Wie bin ich erfreut!" rief Dobby begeistert, doch leider bekam Harry diese Worte nicht mehr mit, er war um sein Leben schreiend davon gerannt und jagte nun aus dem Duschraum. 

A/N: Armer Dobby! Tut mir leid, dass ich hier ständig irgendwen quäle! 

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen??? 


	5. Gilderoy's Massagesalon

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Jaaahhhh! Endlich ein Update! *kreisch*

@zutzi alias susi: Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen, dass Harry jetzt unbekleidet ist.

Boah du hast mir ja schon für alle meine Stories Reviews geschrieben! Damit 

bist du die erste !!! *pokalüberreich* 

Danke auch an bagheera, sr-bl-fan! 

Während Harry anderweitig beschäftigt war, liefen Hermine und Ron unentschlossen im Schwimmbad umher. 

"Wo wollen wir denn hingehen?"

"Keine Ahnung." Meinte Ron mit einem Achselzucken.

"Wie einfallsreich, Ron!"

"Wieso? Dir fällt doch auch nichts ein!" 

"Na und? Dafür überlege ich mir sonst immer was! Du könntest doch auch mal ein bißchen Initiative zeigen." 

Ron starrte Hermine empört an.

"Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem?!" 

"Ach, vergiss es!" Ron dachte nur: _Mädchen._ Dann erblickte er ein interessantes Schild.

"Hey Hermine! Da drüben gibt es einen Massageraum." 

"Oh. Okay." 

Sie folgten dem Schild und gelangten schließlich an eine mit babyblauem Samt überzogene Tür, auf deren Schild stand: "Gilderoy's glitschiger glücklich- machender Massagesalon" 

"Neeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn...." stöhnte Ron, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Tür wurde mit einem kräftigen Schwung aufgestoßen und es erschien...ja genau der.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh...! Miss Granger und Mr Weasley!!!" Lockhart stürmte auf die beiden zu, schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie sehr, sehr fest.

"Willkommen in meinem kleinen, süßen Salönchen!"

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn vollkommen perplex an. Lockhart schob sie vor sich her in seinen Salon. Der gesamte Raum war ebenfalls mit babyblauem Samt ausgeschlagen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen sich sechs rosa Massageliegen(heißt das so?)gegenüber, die aussahen wie makabere Leichenbarren. Auf genau diesen Leichenbarren lagen, unter babyblauen Handtüchern verbogen, bereits vier Personen. _Mist, genau zwei Plätze noch frei_ , dachte Ron. Außerdem waren vier offensichtliche Masseure in schwarzen Bademänteln dabei zu massieren. 

"Ähm..." Hermine sah hilflos zu Ron hinüber. 

"Was ist denn? Da hinter dem Vorhang könnt ihr euch eines unserer komfortablen Badehandtücher anziehen." Lockhart schob sie zu dem eben erwähnten Vorhang und reichte ihnen zwei Badehandtücher. Sie sahen sich an. 

"Du Idiot! Noch nicht einmal jetzt bist du fähig, mich vor diesem Schlamassel zu bewahren! Und dreh' dich gefälligst um!" herrschte Hermine Ron an. Ron folgte beleidigt ihrem Befehl. Nach zwei Minuten des Umziehens traten die zwei hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Natürlich in ihren babyblauen Badehandtüchern. Lockhart sprang in üblicher Manier auf Hermine und Ron zu und säuselte: "Na dann, hopst mal hurtig auf meine schönen Liegen! Alla Hopp!" 

Hermine und Ron ließen sich auf die zwei übrigen Liegen nieder, die glücklicherweise nebeneinander standen. Lockhart stellte sich neben Hermine, begann sie zu massieren. Hermine entspannte sich sofort und dachte nur, dass sich der Besuch im Massagesalon eindeutig lohnte. 

"Ach, Mr Weasley! Entschuldigung, Sie hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich rufe nur eben meinen anderen Masseur." Lockhart drehte sich zu einer Tür um und trällerte: "Tooommmiiiii!" 

Ein weiterer Masseur im schwarzen Bademantel gehüllt kam an und kümmerte sich um Ron. _Ach, so lässt sich's leben! _Ron entspannte sich genau wie Hermine augenblicklich. 

"Hi, Hermine, hi Ron!" Die Angesprochenen blickten überrascht auf. Auf der Liege gegenüber von Hermine lag Lupin. Obwohl er wie immer blaß war und dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen hatte, trug er ausnahmsweise einen sehr gelösten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. 

"Hallo, Professor Lupin! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Also erstens braucht ihr mich nicht mehr Professor nennen, denn das bin ich ja schon sehr lange nicht mehr, zweitens mich erholen."

Jetzt regten sich auch die anderen Personen auf den Massageliegen. Kingsley Shacklebolt war zusammen mit Lupin hier und dann waren da auch noch eine gewisse Madam Bones und ihre Nichte Susan. Für einige Minuten plauderten alle lustig drauf los, dann zündete Lockhart jedoch einige Räucherstäbchen an und alle sechs wurden sehr schläfrig und es wurde zu anstrengend überhaupt noch den Mund zu bewegen. Dies nutzte Lockhart aus um sie voll zu labern. 

"Also ich hab ja erst heute mein Salönchen aufgemacht und wusste überhaupt nicht, ob jemand kommen würde. Ich war so aufgeregt, was meint ihr, wie lange ich heute morgen gebraucht habe, meinen Lidstrich zu ziehen. Zum Glück haben sich Tommy und die anderen schon vor einer Woche auf meine Anzeige gemeldet, mit der ich meine fünf Masseure gesucht habe. War ich da froh!" Und so weiter und so weiter... Niemand hörte ihm noch eine Sekunde länger zu. Alle, einschließlich der schwarzbademäntelten Masseure, versanken in eine Art Wachschlaf und genossen einfach diesen Augenblick des friedlichen Zusammenseins. Dann...klingelten gleichzeitig Lupins und Kingsleys Piepser. Die beiden, wie auch alle anderen im Raum schreckten auf. Lupin und Kingsley stürzten zu ihren Klamotten und kramten ihre Piepser hervor.

"Das ist eine Nachricht von Dumbledore! Todesser versuchen in Gryffindor's Grotte einzudringen!" rief Lupin.

"Oh Merlin, das musste ja so kommen! Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf versucht ja schon lange die Grotte zu erobern. Sie ist schließlich der wichtigste Stützpunkt des Ordens!" brüllte Kingsley zurück. Er und Lupin warfen sich eilig ihre Umhänge über und rannten los. Die anderen blieben sprachlos zurück. Alle waren inzwischen aufgesprungen, entweder in ihre babyblauen Handtücher oder schwarze Bademäntel gehüllt. Die zu Massierenden und Lockhart sahen sich alle fragend an, während die Masseure unentschlossen herumstanden. Noch bevor irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, wurde eine Tür aufgerissen. Und es ertönte der Schrei:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....ein **_Monster_**...hilfe...in der _Dusche_ ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In der Tür stand niemand geringeres als Harry. Nass und Nackt. 

"_Harry_???" Hermine war geschockt. Harry war unfähig zu antworten. Zum einem, weil ihm gerade bewusst wurde, dass er nackt war und das war eigentlich noch viel schlimmer als ein Monster. Zum anderen, weil er auf einmal einen schrecklichen Schmerz, verursacht durch seine Narbe, auf seiner Stirn spürte. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!!! Welch Höllenqualen durchzucken mein Haupt!" 

(ich sage nur: Schiller als Sternchenthema! Ich versuch mich darauf einzustimmen) 

In diesem Moment riss sich ,Tommy' den schwarzen Bademantel runter. Zum Vorschein kam ein langer schwarzer Umhang. Wie auf Befehl folgten die anderen Masseure seinem Beispiel und rissen sich ebenfalls die Bademäntel runter, worunter sie Todesserroben trugen. _Lord Voldemort feat. Bellatrix & Malfoy Senior including Peter Pettigrew as The Rat & Avery!!!_ Lord Voldemort sah zu Harry und sagte:

"Da bin ich gekommen um diesen Stützpunkt einzunehmen und wer fällt mir passender weise noch in die Hände? _Harry Potter_!" Harry versuchte verzweifelt seine Blöße zu bedecken. 

"Keine Angst, _Potter_. Da ist nichts, was wir nicht alle schon einmal gesehen hätten." Lucius Malfoy grinste höhnisch, während Peter Pettigrew und Avery in Gelächter ausbrachen. In diesem Moment erschien ein Lichtblitz, der den ganzen Raum in gelbem Licht erstrahlen ließ. Offenbar hatten Ron und Hermine versucht an ihre Klamotten inklusive Zauberstäbe zu kommen, wurden aber von Bellatrix daran gehindert. 

"Hört auf so einen Terror zu machen", herrschte Voldemort alle an. "Ich muss nachdenken. Soll ich Harry jetzt umbringen, oder ihn als Geisel benutzen? Hmmm..." 

Bellatrix hatte die Zauberstäbe von Hermine und Ron an sich genommen und den beiden erlaubt sich schnell hinter dem Vorhang die Badesachen wieder anzuziehen. Madam Bones und ihre Nichte hielten sich zitternd umarmt und Lockhart versuchte zitternd Harry zu umarmen. Harry wehrte sich dagegen, was schwer war, da er mit einer Hand seine Blöße bedeckte. Lucius beobachtete das Geschehen und zwang Lockhart schließlich Harry einen hellblauen Umhang, der an einem Haken an der Wand hing, auszuleihen. Wovon Lockhart weniger begeistert war:

"Och...Aber das ist doch mein _Lieblingsumhang_...Der betont so schön meine Augen! Das muss doch nicht sein..." 

Doch Lucius ließ sich nicht umstimmen. 

"Das...das ist sooo blöd!!! Und du bist soooo gemein!" Lockhart war den Tränen nahe. 

"Klappe", sagte Voldemort, der offenbar fertig mit Nachdenken war und wandte sich an seine Todesser. "Also, wir machen Folgendes. Lasst alle frei und helft dann den anderen beim Kampf gegen diese Phönixdeppen. Ich werde mit Harry und seiner Freundin Dumbledore besuchen gehen. Vielleicht kann ich die beiden noch als Geisel benutzen." 

Und so trennten sich ihre Wege...

A/N: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war einigermaßen spannend?

@bagheera: ich sage nur "Kabale und Liebe"...


	6. Wer ist hier schwul?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: @bagheera: Nein, es kommen nicht alle Charaktere vor...wär wohl zu viel...

@Queen of Nightfever: Ein neuer Leser! Juhu! Ich mochte das Kapitel auch am meisten!

Und natürlich vielen lieben Dank an Zutzi alias Susi und SB-RL-FAN

Es werden jetzt leider nicht mehr viele Kapitel kommen, was heißt die Fanfic ist bald zu Ende *heul* Jetzt muss halt noch Voldie besiegt werden oder auch nicht...*ggg* Viel Spaß!

"Lassen Sie mich los!"

Ron versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen den festen Griff von Lucius Malfoy zu wehren. Der jedoch reagierte nicht und schleifte den unbewaffneten Ron einfach hinter sich her. Ron blickte zu den anderen drei Gefangenen um zu sehen, wie sie zurechtkamen. Susan Bones und ihre Tante, die beide sehr verängstigt schienen, wurden von Avery mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach gehalten, während Lockhart ganz locker neben Peter Pettigrew herlief, sich dem Ernst der Lage ganz offenbar nicht bewusst. Ron warf Pettigrew einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Unglaublich, dass dieser Verräter jahrelang den Job als Rons Ratte inne hatte. _Sie hatten sich ein Kopfkissen geteilt_. Nun, das bedeutete Pettigrew jetzt wohl nichts mehr... 

Doch eigentlich war Ron das jetzt auch egal. Voldemort hatte zusammen mit Bellatrix Harry und Hermine gezwungen mit ihm zukommen und Dumbledore zu suchen. Auch wenn ihm doch eigentlich klar war, dass dies alles, laut Fred und George, unecht war, machte er sich Sorgen um die beiden. 

"Wohin gehen wir denn jetzt?" Lockhart sah Malfoy, den er sichtlich für den Kompetentesten hielt, neugierig an. Malfoy zeigte immer noch keine Regung. 

"Wieso antworten Sie denn nicht?! Ziemlich unhöflich, oder? Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat doch gesagt, dass Sie uns frei lassen sollen! Und ich habe _Sie_ auch noch eingestellt! Ich meine, was ist das denn für eine Art seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen! Ich finde wirklich, dass..." Lucius Malfoy fuhr herum.

"Es reicht!!! Ist ja schon gut! Wir gehen! Ihre Zauberstäbe kriegen Sie aber nicht zurück!" Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen zwei Todessern um. "Wir helfen den anderen jetzt dabei Gryffindor's Grotte zu erobern." Und so rauschten die drei gemeinsam von dannen.

Ron starrte ihnen einen Moment sprachlos nach, dann meinte er zu Madam Bones, Susan und Lockhart gewandt:

"Okay, ich würde sagen, Sie machen sich auf den Weg in die große Schwimmhalle. Es sieht so aus, als würde der Kampf woanders toben. Und außerdem führt dieser Gang da links zur Schwimmhalle zurück, sie werden gleich da sein. Ich kann meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen und werde versuchen Dumbledore vor Voldemort zu erreichen." 

Die Frau und das Mädchen nickten und Ron drehte sich um, um zum Massageraum zurückzukehren. Da sprang etwas babyblaues vor ihn und versperrte ihm die Sicht. 

"Halt! Warte auf mich!" rief Lockhart. "Ich bin ausgebildeter Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Ron seufzte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Lockhart ihn begleitete. _Wenigstens kann er dann als Futter für den Zauberstab von Voldemort herhalten..._

So liefen sie wieder in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie kamen. Doch schon nach einigen Minuten wurden sie durch einen Schrei gestoppt. 

"Mr Weasley?!" Professor McGonagall rannte ihnen hinterher. Immer noch als Bademeisterin tätig. "Was machen Sie den hier? Sie sollten schnellsten in die Schwimmhalle zurückkehren! Dumbledore hat angeordnet, dass alle sich dort versammeln müssen, da die Kämpfe sich noch draußen vor den Türen abspielen und sie in der Halle sicher sind."

"Aber Voldemort ist schon hier! Und er hat Hermine und Harry entführt!"

McGonagall starrte Ron perplex an. Doch sie handelte sofort, ohne lästige Fragen zu stellen.

"Nun, dann folgen Sie mir in die Halle. Dumbledore befindet sich gerade dort."

Und schon rannte sie zurück. Ron und Lockhart liefen ihr eilig nach. Nach zehn Minuten erreichten sie die Halle, in der sich jetzt noch mehr Zauberer als vorher aufhielten. Dann blieb McGonagall stehen.

"Warten Sie hier. Ich hole Dumbledore schnell." McGonagall verschwand.

Lockhart setzte sich auf die nassen Fließen und jammerte über die Auswirkungen von Stress auf seine Gesichtshaut. Ron lehnte sich an die Wand. Um sie herum waren überall nasse Menschen, die einen unglaublichen Lärm verursachten. Ron hörte einem doch leicht übergewichtigen Jungen zu, der vor ihnen stand und auf seine Eltern einredete. 

"Das ist echt das allerletzte Scheißloch hier! Warum mussten wir auch in dieses dämliche Erlebnisbad gehen!!! Und jetzt drehen alle durch und sogar der Kiosk wurde geschlossen! Ich hab Hunger!!! Hunger, Hunger, Hunger!!!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Junge seinen Eltern den Rücken zu. Voller Schrecken erkannte Ron in dem Jungen den Cousin von Harry, Dudley, und dann auch noch in Badehose! Und auch Dudley schaltete verdächtig schnell, als sein Blick auf Ron fiel, den er ja schon vom Bahnhof her als Harrys Freund kannte. Ebenfalls fiel der Groschen bei Dudleys Eltern.

"Was macht der Kerl den hier?! Zauberer???" Ein wutschnaubender Onkel Vernon blickte Ron fassungslos an. Dann sahen sich die Dursleys gehetzt im Schwimmbad um. Überall an den Seiten liefen erwachsene Zauberer mit ihren Zauberstäben um den Kampf, egal für welche Seite, zu unterstützen. Die Dursleys gelangten schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie von Zauberern umzingelt waren und rannten schreiend davon. Da kehrte auch schon McGonagall zurück und hinter ihr kam niemand anderes als Dumbledore. Während McGonagall sich um andere Dinge kümmern musste, blieb Dumbledore da und hörte sich an, was Ron ihm zu sagen hatte. Dann blieb er erst mal sehr still. 

"Das ist echt mistig... Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange suchen mich, Hermine und Harry als Geiseln..." Er seufzte. "Ich werde Voldemort suchen, was anderes können wir nicht machen." 

"Ich komme mit!" rief Ron. 

"Ich auch!" Lockhart hüpfte begeistert auf einem Bein. Dumbledore war entsetzt. 

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee..." Doch Ron und Lockhart sahen nicht sonderlich danach aus, als ob sie sich überreden lassen würden. Also liefen sie durch die Halle. Dumbledore hatte wohl einen Plan, welchen Gang sie aus der Halle heraus führend nehmen sollten, um Voldemort zu finden. Aber sie kamen nicht weit.

__

Chrm, _chrm_ machte etwas hinter ihnen. Alle drei fuhren vor Schreck beinahe aus ihrer Haut. Hinter ihnen stand eine große, blasse Kröte, ups, ich meinte Umbridge. 

"Was glauben Sie, was Sie hier tun, Dumbledore?" 

"Eigentlich werden wir von einer Horde Todesser belagert und Voldemort ist bereits eingedrungen. Ich glaube, wir wehren uns dagegen. Sie werden den Kampf vielleicht bemerkt haben." Dumbledore beäugte Umbridge hinter seiner Halbmondbrille skeptisch. 

"Todesser? Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf?! Der ist tot, Sie Idiot!"

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie da korrigieren muss, aber..." setzte Dumbledore an.

"Schnauze! Voldingsda ist tot! Toooooooooot! Fudge hat Recht!!!"

"Nein, Voldemort ist nicht tot! Er arbeitet für mich!" mischte sich Lockhart wichtigtuerisch ein. Umbridge wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn.

"Sind Sie nicht Gilderoy Lockhart? Der schwule Groschenroman-Autor?!"

"Wie bitte?!!! Meine Romane verkaufen sich bestens! Und ich bin fünfmaliger Sieger des Charmantesten-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche! Und ich bin überhaupt nicht SCHWUL!!!"

"Haha, das ich nicht lache! Sogar Fudge meint, dass sie schwul sind!"

"Ihr Scheiß-Fudge kann mich mal! ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL! Sie sind doch nur neidisch, Sie Breitmaulfrosch! So hässlich, wie sie aussehen!"

Umbridge wollte sich auf Lockhart stürzen, doch Dumbledore...

"ES REICHT! Ein für alle mal: Mir reicht's!!! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Hören Sie auf!!!" Und da hob er seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Abum insum Planschbeckum!"

Und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs flogen die beiden ins kleinste Becken des Schwimmbades, ein Becken für Kinder von 0-3 Jahren, das gerade leer war. Umbridge und Lockhart landeten unsanft auf ihren Hinterteilen und schauten sich verdutzt um. Dumbledore lief zum Becken und sagte:

"So, hier drin können Sie weder Magie benutzen, noch können Sie hier wieder raus, bevor ich den Zauber aufhebe. Jetzt haben Sie einmal Zeit um über das, was Sie getan haben nachzudenken!" 

Die anderen Badegäste brachen bei dem Anblick in Lachen aus und Lockhart und Umbridge sahen nicht gerade begeistert aus. 

"Das werden Sie mir büßen, Dumbledore! Fudge wird dafür sorgen..." Doch Ron sollte nie erfahren, wofür Fudge denn nun sorgen würde, denn in genau diesem Augenblick ertönte ein langgezogener Schrei und aus einem Fenster fiel eine Frau hinaus, direkt ins Planschbecken zu Lockhart und Umbridge. Die Umstehenden erschraken schrecklich, doch Dumbledore murmelte leise:

"Oh nein!"

"Was...wer..."sagte Ron, aber Dumbledore packte ihn und sagte: "Da oben kämpft jemand und braucht unsere Hilfe! Komm mit, Ron! Das sind vielleicht Harry und Hermine!"

A/N: Ahhh....Ich musste Umbridge einbringen!!!!! Absoluter Zwang!!! 

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Fanfic bald zu Ende ist, könnten ja auch ein paar sonst nicht reviewende Leser eine Nachricht hinterlassen??? *bettel* 


	7. Geiselnahme

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Und hier geht's weiter!

@SB-RL-Fan: genscheuert trifft's, wobei ich mir bei genial nicht soo sicher bin...

@Zutzi alias Susi: Hoffe, es hat etwas gegen das Deprimiert-sein geholfen?! 

@Rommy: *in der Gegend umher hopst* Oh, sooo viele und soo lange und nette Reviews! Klasse, dass die Fanfic dir gefällt! Viele Grüße an deinen Religions-Geschichts-Lehrer! *zwinker* 

Nachdem Voldemort seine anderen Todesser mit Ron, Lockhart und den Bones weggeschickt hatte, wandte er sich Hermine und Harry zu, die von Bellatrix mit dem Zauberstab in Schach gehalten wurden.

"So, Harry Potter. Jetzt werden wir mal unseren lieben Dumbledore suchen gehen. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er uns wahrscheinlich ohnehin entgegen kommen."

Voldemort sprach kurz mit Bellatrix, offenbar darüber, welchen Weg sie wählen sollten. Beide ließen jedoch Hermine und Harry nicht aus den Augen, so dass sie weder gemeinsam einen Plan machen konnten, noch irgendeine Möglichkeit hatten, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Dann sagte Bellatrix zu Harry und Hermine:

"Los, ihr beiden geht vor uns. Den Weg sagen wir euch schon." Mit diesen Worten hob auch Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die beiden. "Und lauf mir nicht wieder weg, Harry, sonst wäre ich gezwungen einen kleinen, aber feinen Fluch gegen deine Freundin anzuwenden, und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Harry schwieg. Voldemort und Bellatrix machten Platz um Hermine und ihn vorbei treten zu lassen. Dann gingen alle vier einen langen, dunklen Korridor entlang. Voldemort und Bellatrix unterhielten sich flüsternd, während in Harry Panik aufstieg. Wenn sie nicht zu zweit gewesen wären, wäre es viel leichter gewesen, schnell in einen anderen Flur abzubiegen und wegzurennen. So aber musste er Hermine ein Zeichen geben und gleichzeitig Angst haben, dass sie von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Und wenn sie Dumbledore finden würden, was sollten sie dann tun? Dumbledore war doch der einzige, der es mit Voldemort und Bellatrix dazu aufnehmen konnte, aber er würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, Hermine oder Harry zu gefährden. Da spürte er einen leichten Stups. Er schielte zu Hermine, die ihn vorsichtig ansah. 

"Was ist?" fragte Harry, ohne den Kopf zu wenden, damit die beiden hinten auch ja nichts merkten.

"Nichts. Wollte bloß fragen, ob du eine Idee hast, was wir jetzt machen sollen." flüsterte Hermine zurück.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Auch wenn ich nicht sehen kann, was sie hinter uns treiben, wette ich, dass sie uns keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lassen."

"Aber wir **müssen** doch irgendwas machen..."

"Schon klar. Wenn wir Dumbledore finden, wird er nichts ausrichten können, solange Voldemort uns in seiner Gewalt hat."

"Nun...ich wünschte man könnte darauf vertrauen, dass dieses Erlebnis nicht gefährlich ist und vor allem keine Auswirkungen auf die Realität hat, aber Fred und George...du weißt, was ich meine..." Harry nickte. 

"Hey, keine Geflüster da vorne!" rief Voldemort. Harry und Hermine gingen schweigend weiter. 

"Haaaalt! Stehenbleiben!!!" kreischte Voldemort etwas hysterischer. Harry und Hermine fuhren herum. Voldemort und Bellatrix standen beide mit angestrengtem Gesicht da, halb auf die Bewachung von den beiden konzentriert, halb in die Richtung lauschend, aus der sie gekommen waren. Erstaunt versuchten Harry und Hermine ebenfalls ein Geräusch zu hören. Und da hörte Hermine es. Das dumpfe Donnern eines Motors. Harry sah sie leicht entsetzt an. _Was ist hier los?_ Voldemort und Bellatrix erbleichten. Das Donnern kam näher...

"_Was_ ist das???!" fragte Bellatrix, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Harry dröhnten die Ohren. Der Lärm war kaum zu ertragen. Jetzt konnte er aus dem Krach ein Geknatter und Brummen heraus hören. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermine, die sich schon längst die Ohren zuhielt. Der Fußboden wankte und Harry hielt sich mit den Händen an der Wand fest und spürte, wie sie vibrierte. 

"Weltuntergang! Apokalypse now!!! Wahhhhh!!!" schrie Bellatrix und fing schrecklich an zu lachen. Jetzt war das Donnern schon sehr, sehr nahe... Und da sah Harry es. Ein schwarzes Etwas schoss um die Ecke. Was auch immer es war, es glitzerte und funkelte wie die Nacht in dem weißen Qualm, den es verursachte. 

"Aaaaahhhh" rief Hermine entzückt. Und bevor Harry auch nur irgendetwas in dem weißen Qualm erkennen konnte, kreischten die Bremsen des "Dinges", dass immer langsamer wurde und auf alle vier zukam. Und jetzt konnte Harry auch erkennen, was es war. Das "Etwas" war ein schwarzes Motorrad, wohl das Schönste und Beste, dass Harry je gesehen hatte. Weil er auch schon so viele gesehen hat. Vor ihm atmete Bellatrix hörbar ein. 

"Sirius??? Mein Cousin..." stieß sie hervor. Tatsächlich, da saß er. Sirius Black, der Padfoot der Rumtreiber, der Freund von Harrys Vater, der Pate Harrys, der größte Feind von Snape, der Unruhestifter im Phönixorden, , das schwarze Schaf der Familie Black, der unschuldige Gefangene aus Askaban, der, den eine gewisse Joanne auf einmal nicht mehr haben wollte...ohne jeden Grund... Harry und Hermine hüpften vor Begeisterung auf und ab. 

"Sirius!!!" brüllte Harry euphorisch. 

"Hi Harry, hi Hermine." Sirius strich sich mit einer lässigen Handbewegung die Haare aus der Stirn. Alle weiblichen Anwesenden außer Bellatrix, Hermine und Fanfic-Leser: Hach! *seufz*

"Hey, nicht so schnell!" Voldemort hopste ungeduldig herum. "Was willst du hier, Sirius Black?" Und dann, mit einem Blich zu Harry und Hermine: "Der kann euch auch nicht helfen!"

"Ach ja?" Sirius ließ den Motor anspringen. "Aus dem Weg, Voldie!" Und er fuhr los, genau auf Voldemort und Bellatrix zu, die ihm eilig aus dem Weg sprangen. Er hielt neben Harry und Hermine an.

"Los! Springt auf!" 

"Aber es gibt doch die Motorradhelmpflicht..." Hermine zögerte, doch Harry zog sie mit sich, als er auf das Motorrad kletterte. Sirius wollte losfahren, doch Bellatrix sprang engagiert nach vorne und riss ihn runter. Hermine rutschte nach vorne / _simsalabim: ich lasse Hermine mal eben zum Motorrad-Naturtalent werden! /_ gegen den Lenker und das Motorrad fuhr weiter. 

Sirius war hingefallen und versuchte noch aufzuspringen, woran ihn aber seine Cousine hinderte. 

"Sirius..." rief Harry, der sich umdrehte und die Hand nach seinem Paten ausstreckte. 

"Fahrt weiter! Hermine, gib Gas! Ich komme nach!" schrie Sirius, der mittlerweile mit Bellatrix über den Boden rollte. 

"Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnn!!!" schrie Harry und versuchte vom Motorrad abzuspringen.

"Harry, ich komme nach! Flieht!" rief Sirius.

"Harry, tu was er gesagt hat!" rief Hermine, die die Apparaturen an dem Motorrad nach einem Beschleuniger untersuchte. Harry unterließ seine Versuche, setzte sich allerdings verkehrt herum hin, damit er das, was er und Hermine hinter sich ließen, besser beobachten konnte, solange sie noch nicht um eine Kurve bogen. Während Sirius und Bellatrix sich immer noch prügelten, meckerte Voldemort:

"So eine Scheiße! Das kann doch nicht angehen, dass diese pubertierende Witzfigur immer gegen mich gewinnt! F*** Harry Potter! Harry Potter sucks!!!" Kräftig und voll Wut trat er gegen die Wand, um gleich darauf vor Schmerz aufzuheulen: "Aaaauuuuutttttsch!!!"

Sirius und Bellatrix prügelten derweil immer noch. 

"Du dämlicher Idiot!" Bellatrix schubste Sirius gegen die Wand.

"Du blöde Kuh!" Sirius schubste zurück.

"Saftsack!" Bellatrix versuchte Sirius zu kratzen.

"Miststück!" Sirius zog an ihren Haaren. 

Fahles Licht fiel auf die beiden, die inzwischen vor einem großen, geöffneten Fenster kämpften. Ein hellblauer mit roten, kleinen Blümchen bestickter Vorhang wehte im leichten Windhauch. Cousine und Cousin kamen dem Vorhang immer näher... "Dumpfbeutel!" Bellatrix biss Sirius in die Nase.

"Ziege!" Sirius gab Bellatrix einen besonders festen Stoß... Der irre Ausdruck auf Bellatrix' Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Und so fiel sie laut schreiend durch den Vorhang, durch ein Meer von roten Blümchen, nach draußen... Bevor Harry und Hermine um die Ecke bogen, sah er, wie Voldemort und Sirius sich zueinander drehten und ansahen. Das letzte was er hörte, als er schon um die Ecke war, war der Schrei Bellatrix:

"Neeeiiiinnn! Nicht dieeeeee! Nicht deeeerrrr!!"

A/N: So für alle, die es nicht gerafft haben: Bellatrix fällt gerade zu Lockhart und Umbridge ins Planschbecken. Ganz klar ist sie also auch die Frau vom Ende des 6.Kapitels. 

Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen? 


	8. Süßigkeiten

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Erstmal: Dies ist aller Wahrscheinlichkeit das vorletzte Kapitel.

@SB-RL-FAN: Nie im Leben wäre ich darauf gekommen, dass Sirius und Lupin deine Lieblingsfiguren sind *grins* Was von Sirius kriegst du gleich serviert! Lupin taucht bestimmt noch mal im nächsten Kapitel auf. Schön, dass du die Fanfic magst ^^

@bagheera: *zwinker*ich hab deine Fanfic auch gelesen, muss es jetzt nur noch schaffen, ein Review auf Englisch zu hinterlassen.

@Rommy: Ja, stimmt. Es gibt doch ne Menge Action. Ach ja, du darfst wegen Sirius sabbern! Ich habe das falsch hingeschrieben, eigentlich sollte das heißen: Aller außer Bellatrix. Hermine und die Fanficleser habe ich als seufzende Sirius-Fangemeinde gemeint. Hab es nur falsch ausgedrückt. Hermine darf nämlich auch sabbern, die war ja sogar mal in Lockhart verliebt. 

@Zutzi alias Susi: *smile* ich freue mich immer, dass ich dich aufmuntern kann. Dafür ist diese Fanfiction ideal. 

@shuruku: Mein Humor macht süchtig, das ist ein schönes Kompliment. Ein riesiges Dankeschön an dich für die ganzen Reviews! Schön, dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen! *hopst höchst erfreut durch ihr Zimmer* 

Dieses Kapitel widme ich mal jemandem: Und zwar meiner lieben kleinen Schwester, die an diesem Samstag Geburtstag hat und die meine Geschichte so sehr liebt!

Okay, hier geht's weiter!

Dumbledore und Ron hatten in den Korridoren von "Gryffindor's Grotte" nach Voldemort und seinen Geiseln gesucht, als sie das Donnern von Sirius' Motorrad gehört hatten. Es schien ein oder zwei Stockwerke über ihnen zu sein. Dumbledore schaltete sofort, denn er war schon bei einigen Ausflügen mit Sirius' Motorrad dabei gewesen. Daher hatte er auch die Insider-Information, dass Sirius seinem heiß und innig geliebten Motorrad einen Namen gegeben hatte. Schnuckiputz. Auf jeden Fall rannte Dumbledore sofort in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und Ron lief ihm nach. Und als sie an einer Treppe ankamen, wer kam ihnen da entgegen? 

...

Sirius! 

"Dumbledore! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Bahnen schwimmen...nein, eigentlich wollte ich Minerva wohl in meiner schnieken neuen Badehose imponieren...das muss ich zugeben...aber die Hose war auch verdammt teuer. 100 Galleonen um genau zu sein...aber die Verkäuferin meinte der Preis sei berechtigt, immerhin formt die Hose den...und außerdem macht er unglaublich attraktiv und anziehend...'sexy', wie sie sagte...feinste Seide und echte Goldfäden...zudem dieses Pulver, dass bei älteren Männern helfen würde..." Gedankenverloren strich sich Dumbledore über den Bart. Sirius und Ron starrten ihn fassungslos an, während Dumbledore weiter vor sich hin murmelte. Sirius räusperte sich. 

"Ähm...Dumbledore?" 

"Ach so. Ja. Sirius, was ist passiert?"

Sirius erzählte alles, bis er damit endete:

"...Ja und dann war Bellatrix weg vom Fenster, und ich also allein mit Voldemort. Doch mit dem war nicht mehr viel los, der hat mich angeschaut und gesagt, dass ich verschwinden soll. Da mir klar war, dass ich allein wenig Chancen gegen ihn hab, habe ich mich also aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich will jetzt nach unten, um Lupin und den anderen beim Kämpfen beizustehen. Allerdings muss ich vorher Harry und Hermine finden." 

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und sagte:

"Geh sofort zum Kampf, ich werde die beiden suchen, und vor allem aufpassen, dass Voldemort sie nicht vor mir findet."

Sirius wandte sich zum gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. 

"Könntest du unterwegs Ron bei Minerva abgeben. Dort ist er in Sicherheit." 

Bevor Ron widersprechen konnte, hielt Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab vor seinen Mund und sprach, mit magisch verstärkter Stimme:

"Der kleine Ron befindet sich auf dem Weg zum Bademeisterhäuschen. Er sollte dort in ein paar Minuten eintreffen. Falls sie ihn vorher sehen, nehmen Sie ihn an die Hand und zeigen Sie ihm den Weg zum Häuschen. Ron ist ein Junge. Er hat rote Haare und sehr viele Sommersprossen. Er ist, bis auf eine rote Badehose, unbekleidet. Reden Sie ihm gut zu, wenn Sie ihn finden." Dumbledore lächelte Ron freudig und wohlwollend an, während Ron gar nicht ron-artig dreinschaute. Dampfwolken kamen aus seinen Ohren. _Vielleicht sollte ich auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln?!_ Sirius sagte: 

"Äh, ich geh dann mal. Ron muss ja nicht _unbedingt_ mitkommen." Daraufhin bog er um die nächstgelegene Ecke. Dumbledore sah ihm verdutzt nach.

"Was hat er denn?" Er sah Ron fragend an. Doch der drehte sich um und lief den Weg, den er und Dumbledore schon vorher hatten einschlagen wollen. 

"Ron...?" Dumbledore lief ihm schleunigst hinterher. 

Zwölf Treppen, siebzehn lange Korridore später und fünf Pfunde leichter.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort sprang erfreut vor die beiden.

"Voldemort! Nett dich zu sehen!"

"Ja, ist schon lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, ne?"

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Zitronendrop gefällig?" Dumbledore hielt Voldemort ein Schachtel unter die Nase.

"Hmmm, hast du auch Himbeerbonbons?" Voldemort lugte über den Rand der Dose.

"Klar, hier." Beide steckten sich ein Drop, beziehungsweise einen Bonbon, in den Mund und lutschten genüsslich darauf herum. 

"Wie gehst dir, Voldemort?"

"Och, ganz gut. Und selbst? Was macht denn dein Sohn so?" 

"Sohn?!" Ron begriff die Welt nicht mehr. Dumbledore achtete nicht darauf.

"Ach, der macht sich ganz gut. Leider kriege ich ihn kaum noch zu sehen. Du siehst ihn wahrscheinlich häufiger als ich", sagte Dumbledore. 

"Hmmhmm" brummte Voldemort. "Können wir jetzt anfangen?" 

"Ja, ein Kampf wird mich mal wieder richtig auf Trab bringen. Ich hab schon ewig keinen einigermaßen spannenden Kampf erlebt. Du musst zugeben, dass die Kampftechniken deiner Todesser nicht wirklich interessant sind." sagte Dumbledore.

"Ja, leider. Die wehren sich kaum. Aber jetzt fangen wir an." Aufgeregt hüpfte Voldemort von einem aufs andere Bein. 

"Au ja!" 

Was dann passierte, konnte Ron nicht mehr verfolgen. Auf einmal gab es laute Knalle und bunte Blitze zischten durch die Luft. Er wäre auch nicht mehr in der Lage, die Zauberer auszumachen, wenn nicht alles voller Blitze und Rauch gewesen wäre. So stand Ron verwirrt im Gang und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Als er merkte, dass die Kämpfenden sich scheinbar weiter weg von ihm bewegten, folgte er den beiden. Oder besser gesagt, dem Rauch, den die beiden verursachten. Nach einer Weile kamen die Kämpfenden, gefolgt von Ron, schließlich an das Ende eines Korridors. Dort war eine haselnussbraune Tür in die Wand eingelassen. Ein gelbes Schild oberhalb des Türrahmens machte klar, dass sich hinter der Tür eine Sauna befand. Ron ahnte Schreckliches. Schließlich war dies Ganze von Fred und George ausgedacht. Doch da... 

Voldemort und Dumbledore blieben stehen. Die Rauchschwaden waberten um sie herum. Beide hatten die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet. 

"Und nun, Dumbledore?" zischte Voldemort. 

"Was nun? Hast du vor mich zu besiegen? Überschätze deine Kräfte nicht." Ron konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore angestrengt nachdachte. Doch Voldemort grinste nur.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich kann inzwischen mehr als du denkst. Viel habe ich auch von dir gelernt. Vielleicht sogar deinen besten Spruch überhaupt?"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

"Nicht den! Woher...?"

"Das ist doch egal! Lebe wohl, du alter _Versager_! Abum insum Saunum!"

"Neeeeiiiiiiiinnnnnn" schrie Dumbledore, dann löste er sich in Luft auf. Ron war geschockt. Voldemort warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann rauschte er von dannen. Ron sah sich hilflos um.

"Ähm...und jetzt?" Doch er redete mit sich selbst, da Dumbledore ihn durch die Tür der Sauna nicht hören konnte. Ein Blick auf die Temperaturanzeige der Sauna zeigte ihm, dass es dort drinnen bei Dumbledore jetzt ziemlich heiß sein musste. Das würde Dumbledore nicht lange aushalten können... Ron näherte sich der Tür und schaute sich den Türgriff an. Es sah so aus, als wären lauter kleine schwarze Schlangen um den Griff gewickelt. Vermutlich hatte so der Zauber Voldemorts die Tür verschlossen... Ron überlegte, was er tun sollte. Dumbledore würde in der heißen Sauna nicht lange aushalten, wenn er Hilfe holen würde, wäre wahrscheinlich alles zu spät. Er warf einen Blick auf die Schlangen. Sie sahen so aus, als wären sie nicht lebendig. Aber das war ganz sicher nur ein Trick Voldemorts. Wenn Ron versuchen würde, sie vom Griff abzulösen, würden sie ihn bestimmt angreifen und beißen. Ron wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Da hörte er ein... ein Stampfen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Den Gang entlang kam etwas auf ihn zu. Etwas sehr Großes... Und es brüllte:

"Grawp wolle Hagger!!! Hagger!" Als er Ron erreichte, blieb Grawp stehen und schaute ihn an.

"Wo Hagger?! Grawp wolle Hagger! Wooooom, wo Hagger?" Ron brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu registrieren, dass er "Wooooom" war. 

"Tut mir leid, Grawp...ich...ich weiß nicht, wo er ist."

Grawp ließ ein entsetzliches Grölen hören und kam Ron bedrohlich nahe. 

"Wo Hagger? Gib mör Hagger!" Grawp streckte eine seiner riesigen Pranken nach Ron aus.

"Lieber Grawp... Sei brav...bitte...ich bin doch Hagrids Freund!" Grawps Hand erstarrte. Er drehte den Kopf und heftete seinen Blick auf die Saunatür. Dann ging er auf sie zu, kniete sich vor sie und betrachtete interessiert die kleinen schwarzen Schlangen, die um den Türgriff gewickelt waren. Dann riss er sie runter und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Ron war fassungslos. Auf Grawps Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er sagte zufrieden:

"Grawp wolle Lackritzschlangen! Grawp had Lackritzschlangen!" Glücklich und mampfend verließ Grawp Ron. 

Leise quietschend öffnete sich die Saunatür und ein leicht angekokelter Dumbledore fiel Ron auf die Füße. 

A/N: Und? 


	9. Showdown

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne und es tut mir leid ihre Charaktere für meine irren Ideen zu missbrauchen.

A/N: Und hier das letzte Kapitel!

@bagheera: oh! *sich geehrt fühlt* Hoffe, dass du bald wieder ins Internet kannst! *daumen drück* 

@Rommy: Wer Dumbledores Sohn ist wirst du gleich erfahren. Na ja, ist nicht wirklich überraschend...

@babymit12: ein neuer Leser!!! Ja, ich werde auf jeden Fall noch mehr in Richtung Humor schreiben. Vielleicht dauert's aber noch ein wenig...

@BlackRoseLily: Noch ein neuer Leser! Freut mich, dass dir die Fanfiction gefällt. 

@Zutzi alias Susi: Dumbledore ist deswegen angekokelt, weil ich als Kind zu viel Tatort und ZDF-Krimis gesehen habe. Dort sind ein paar Leute umgekommen, weil sie in der Sauna eingesperrt wurden und die Temperatur ziemlich hoch war. Allerdings sind die, glaube ich, am Ersticken gestorben und auch nicht angekokelt. Aber in meiner Phantasie...ähm...muss Dumbledore halt ankokeln *seltsam ist* 

Währenddessen waren Hermine und Harry mit Sirius' Motorrad durchs halbe Schwimmbad gefahren, denn Hermine suchte nach der großen Halle, in der die ganzen Schwimmbecken und der Kiosk waren. Harry auf dem Rücksitz war ihr dabei keine große Hilfe. 

"Hermine, wir müssen _umkehren_! Sirius braucht unsere Hilfe! Bellatrix mag er besiegt haben, doch er kann es nicht alleine mit Voldemort aufnehmen!"

Hermine gab ihm keine Antwort.

"Hermine! Kehr auf der Stelle um!"

"Harry, denk' doch mal nach. Das hier ist nicht real, also ist Sirius bestimmt nicht in Gefahr. Zudem müssen wir jetzt wahrscheinlich mal zum Kampfplatz. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind die Todesser schon in Gryffindor's Grotte eingedrungen? Immerhin haben sie jetzt die Hilfe von Malfoy und den anderen, die ja schon im Schwimmbad sind."

"Toll, gerade wo du doch immer so skeptisch gegenüber Fred's und George's Erfindungen bist! Wie kannst du dir also sicher sein, dass nichts, was wir hier erleben Auswirkungen auf die Realität haben? Und warum müssen wir jetzt zum Kampfplatz? Was meinst du damit?"

Ohne auf Harrys Bemerkung über die Weasley - Zwillinge einzugehen, antwortete Hermine:

"Ist dir denn noch nichts aufgefallen? Wir haben überhaupt keine Hinweise darüber bekommen, wie wir wieder zurück kommen!" 

"Oh. Na toll. Wird ja immer besser."

"Ich schätze, wir müssen es selbst herausfinden. Oder irgendwas finden. Oder jemanden. Und das finden wir vielleicht am Kampfplatz." 

Harry schwieg. 

Die beiden kurvten noch einige Zeit orientierungslos mit dem Motorrad in den Gängen des Schwimmbades umher. Dann hielt Hermine abrupt an. 

"Was ist?" fragte Harry.

"Da stimmt was nicht." Hermine deutete mit ihrer Hand nach vorne. Der Korridor, in dem sie gerade waren, machte ganz am Ende eine Kurve. Was dahinter war, konnte Harry nicht sehen, aber aus eben dieser Richtung surrten Lichtblitze um die Ecke. Hermine stieg vom Motorrad ab. 

"Ich glaube, wir haben den Kampfplatz entdeckt."

Harry kletterte ebenfalls vom Motorrad und lief hinter Hermine den Gang entlang. Als sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, blieben sie erst mal stehen. Das Bild, welches sich ihnen bot, war sehr merkwürdig: Der Gang öffnete sich in eine große Halle, die anscheinend die Eingangshalle von Gryffindor's Grotte war. Dies belegten die Eingangsschalter, die sich an den Wänden befanden. Doch anstelle von normalen Badegästen waren überall in der Halle Todesser, Mitglieder des Ordens und andere Kämpfer der "guten" Seite. Während die Todesser in ihren schwarzen Todesserroben eher ungelenkig wirkten, trugen alle ihre Gegner noch ihre Badesachen. Ein buntes Wirrwarr aus Badehosen und –anzügen in allen Regenbogenfarben. Außerdem zischten die ganze Zeit abgewehrte Flüche um Hermine und Harry herum und über allem lag eine graue Rauchwolke. Während sich die beiden überlegten, was sie tun sollten, kam urplötzlich eine in Schwarz gewandte Person auf sie zu. 

"Potter? Sie hier? Sind Sie dem dunklen Lord etwa entkommen?" Lucius Malfoy baute sich drohend vor Hermine und Harry auf. "Nun, dann wird er es sicher begrüßen, wenn ich ihm die fröhliche Nachricht von ihrem Tod bringen kann!" 

Hermine warf Harry einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Da sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht hatten, waren sie ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab hoch. 

"Avada Ked....Ahhh!"

Lupin hatte sich zwischen ihn und Harry gestürzt und rief dann, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs:

"Schüttelspeer!" _/Na, welcher von meinen Lesern versteht diesen tollen Witz?/_

Woraufhin Lucius sich auf den Boden setzte und anfing:

"Zwei Häuser, beide von gleich edlem Blut,

Beid' in Verona, wohin wir uns wenden,

Entfachen neu des alten Haders Glut,

Drin Bürgerblut, ach, floß von Bürgerhänden.

Aus der zwei Feinde Lenden ward...."

Harry guckte entsetzt. Lupin sagte:

"Ja, das ist ein sehr sinnvoller Fluch, besonders dann, wenn man den Gegner nicht ernsthaft verletzen will..."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich und verfluchte einen anderen Todesser mit "Goethe!"

Hermine wandte sich begeistert zu Harry um.

"Das ist ein phantastischer Fluch! Stell dir doch mal vor, wie lange Lucius braucht, ganz "Romeo und Julia" aufzusagen! Obwohl er nicht verletzt ist, kann er nicht aufhören es zu Ende zu erzählen und außerdem lernt er dann noch was!"

"B f T ..." sagte Harry.

"Was?"

"Ach nichts."

"Na dann."

"Bildung für Todesser. Hermine nächstes Projekt." Murmelte er so leise, dass Hermine ihn nicht hören konnte.

"Sehr witzig, Potter." Harry und Hermine fuhren erschrocken um. Malfoy (jun.)wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch da fiel sein Blick auf seinen Shakespeare - zitierenden Vater. 

"Vater? Was ist mit dir?"

Harry bemerkte, wie Hermine neben ihm von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfte.

"Hermine, das muss doch jetzt nicht sein!"

"Oh bitte, Harry!"

Harry seufzte. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy, der immer noch versuchte ein Gespräch, mit seinem Vater aufzubauen und rief:

"Schüttelspeer!"

Woraufhin Malfoy sich auch auf den Boden setzte und begann Othello aufzusagen.

"Oh Merlin, hilf mir!" stöhnte Harry.

"Harry!" Wieder drehten sich Harry und Hermine überrascht um. Hinter ihnen stand Ron und neben Ron... Ein röchelndes Etwas in schwarzem Umhang und Maske. 

"Ähhh....Ron..._wer ist das_?" 

"Darth Vader?" schlug Hermine vor.

Der Schwarzgekleidete röchelte weiter vor sich hin. Ron guckte entschuldigend.

"Das...ähm...ist Dumbledore...er hat einen kleinen Unfall in der Sauna hinter sich. Aber Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Gryffindor's Grotte, meint, die verbrannte Haut wird sich bald wieder rehabilitieren, wenn er dieses Zeugs da trägt." 

In diesem Moment trat Snape, immer noch in Badehose, an die vier heran.

"Was ist hier los? Wer ist das?!"

"Dumbledore", murmelte Ron. Dumbledore wandte sich unter größten Schwierigkeiten zu Snape und sagte:

"Ich..." *röchel* "bin" *röchel* "dein Vater!"

"Was? Oh bitte lass das nicht wahr sein! Neeiiiiinnnnn!" Snape machte kehrt und flüchtete Hals über Kopf, doch Dumbledore rannte ihm, so gut es ging, hinterher. Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten endlich Zeit sich alles zu erzählen, was nachdem sie getrennt wurden passiert war. So erfuhr Harry auch, dass Sirius längst hier war und die anderen beim Kämpfen unterstützte, worüber Harry doch sehr erleichtert war. Und dann schenkten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Kampf. Doch da war nicht mehr viel los. Die Todesser hatten es bisher nicht geschafft, das Schwimmbad einzunehmen und waren auch fast schon besiegt. Überall irrten mit Flüchen belegte Todesser umher und mindestens zwanzig von ihnen saßen auf den kalten Fließen und gaben Shakespeare, Goethe und so weiter von sich. Eigentlich war der Kampf schon entschieden, wenn nicht...

"Waaaahhhhh!" Voldemort stürzte in die Eingangshalle. "Ich bring euch alle um!"

"Klasse", stöhnte Ron. Voldemort richtete sich drohend auf und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herum. 

"Und dann ist Gryffindor's Grotte mein!"

"Bist du dir da sicher?" ertönte es dreist von oben. Alle schauten hoch. Und dort schwebten niemand anderes als Fred und George auf ihren Sauberwischs und in kompletter Quidditch - Garnitur. Dann setzten die Zwillinge zu einem Sturzflug auf Voldemort an. 

"He, was soll das?!" Voldemort hob schützend die Arme über den Kopf, doch das nützte ihm nichts. Fred und George hielten ihre Quidditchschläger, die sie normalerweise nur für die Klatscher verwendeten, in den Händen und sobald sie Voldemort erreicht hatten, schlugen sie auf ihn ein. 

"Verschwinde, Voldie!" rief George.

"Ja, hau ab, du Ratte!" rief auch Fred.

"Ahhhhhh!" Voldemort verließ kreischend Gryffindor's Grotte und seine Todesser flüchteten ihm nach. Fred und George landeten sicher auf dem Boden und wurden vom tosenden Beifall der anderen Anwesenden empfangen. Über ihnen explodierte Feuerwerk und mit roter Schrift erschien an der Decke: "George und Fred sind die Besten und die Tollsten überhaupt! Wir lieben Euch!" Konfetti fiel von der Decke und eine Frau schrie:

"Ich will ein Kind von euch!"

Harry und Ron sahen sich grinsend an und Hermine meinte: 

"Man kann's echt übertreiben!" Es war klar, das dieses Ereignis von Fred und George in ihrer Geschichte geplant war. 

Nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, kam Sirius zu den dreien und meinte, dass sich alle im Kiosk treffen um zu feiern. Als sie am Kiosk in der Halle mit den Schwimmbecken ankamen, stellten Hermine, Harry und Ron erfreut fest, dass mit "alle" nur die Mitglieder des Phönixorden, sowie einige andere Freunde und Bekannte gemeint waren, so dass der Kiosk nicht zu überfüllt war. Die drei setzten sich an den Tisch, um den schon Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Fred und George saßen. Eine Kellnerin kam an den Tisch. 

"Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Mit Schrecken stellte Harry fest, dass es sich bei der Kellnerin um Trelawney handelte. 

"Eine Runde Butterbier für alle!" bestellte Sirius. Als Trelawney wiederkam, stellte sie die Krüge ab und sagte dann ganz unvermittelt zu Harry:

"Sie werden einen _schrecklichen_ Tod sterben. Ein Elefant wird sich auf Sie setzten, weil Sie ihm keine Erdnüsse gegeben haben und dann werden Sie zwischen seinen Pobacken qualvoll und schmerzhaft ersticken." Daraufhin verschwand sie.

"Cool", grinste Ron. 

"Entschuldigung bitte?"

"Ja?" sagte Hermine und sah Ron fragend an.

"Ich hab nichts gesagt!" informierte er sie. Erstaunt drehten sich Hermine, Ron und Harry um. Hinter ihnen stand aber nur ein Aquarium mit einem kleinen Fisch drinnen. 

"Ähm..." sagte der Fisch. Die drei zogen die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich wollte nur fragen...habt ihr meinen Sohn Nemo gesehen? Ich suche ihn! Bitte helft mir! Findet Nemo!" Hermine und Harry dachten nach, doch Ron meinte begeistert:

"Oh, du bist ein Clownfisch! Erzähl einen Witz!"

"Also eigentlich bin ich..."

"Wiiiitttzzzz"

"Außerdem können Clownfische sowieso nur miese Witze erzählen!"

"Witz! Witz!" 

Der kleine Clownfisch gab sich geschlagen. 

"Vor dem Lehrerzimmer in Hogwarts wurden ein paar Garderobenhaken angebracht - darüber ein Schild: 

Nur für Lehrer!  
Fred und George gehen daran vorbei...danach hängt darunter ein Schild: 

Man kann aber auch Mäntel daran aufhängen."

Harry, Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an. 

"Hahaha..." sagte Harry. 

Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu ‚lachen', beugten sich auf einmal Fred und George über den Tisch zu ihnen herüber und Fred sagte:

"Okay, ich glaube die Geschichte ist hiermit zu Ende für Euch. Wir hoffen, euch hat das "Überraschungsei" gefallen und..."

"...ihr probiert bald noch mehr von unseren Erfindungen! Hoffentlich könne wir euch bald mal in unserem Laden in der Winkelgasse begrüßen!" schloss George. 

"Tschüs!" riefen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig, dann schnipsten sie mit ihren Fingern.

"Bye!" riefen Hermine, Ron und Harry. Dann begann sich alles um sie zu drehen und einige Sekunden später knallte Harry auf vibrierendem Boden auf. Er richtete sich genau wie Ron und Hermine auf und die drei schauten sich um. Sie waren wieder in ihrem Zugabteil des Hogwarts' Express. Erschöpft ließen sich die drei in ihre Sitze sinken. Harry und Hermine schlossen ihre Augen, doch Ron wühlte in seinen Sachen. Dann hörten die anderen beiden Papier rascheln. 

"Hey", sagte Ron. Harry und Hermine machten ihre Augen wieder auf und sahen zu ihm. Er hielt etwas Kleines in seiner offenen Hand. 

"Will jemand noch ein Stück Überraschungsei?"

ENDE

Würde mich über Reviews auch von bisher nicht reviewenden Lesern freuen, damit ich mal erfahre, dass ihr die Fanfiction gelesen habt und wie ihr sie fandet! 

Und für alle gibt's jetzt Kekse! *Kekse hinstellt* 

Und jetzt erst mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle bisherigen Reviewer!!! Ihr seid alle klasse! Ganz besonders knuddeln tu ich dann mal Zutzi alias Susi, bagheera, SB-RL-FAN und Rommy , meine treuen Leser!!! Aber auch danke an alle anderen!

Schön, dass ihr mich auf dieser ‚Reise' begleitet habt *poetisch wird* Es hat mit auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht, diese Fanfiction zu schreiben und bei mir auch oft für einige Lachkrämpfe gesorgt. *denkt dabei speziell an Lockhart*

Da in den Reviews danach gefragt wurde, wie es bei mir mit dem Schreiben weitergeht: 

Keine Ahnung. Ich habe im Augenblick den Plot für eine längere Geschichte im Kopf, die allerdings nicht ‚Humor' als Kategorie bekommen würde. Ich bin mir aber nich sicher, ob ich sie schreiben werde, da ich befürchte, sie könnte in schrecklichen Kitsch ausarten. Mal sehen. Vielleicht tu ich sie euch trotzdem an. 

Vielleicht schreib ich ja irgendwann mal "Überraschungsei: Part II" *grins* 


End file.
